Wanting More Then Enough
by Constantly
Summary: A story by VanillaCreme that was dropped.Was originally called,"Please Love Me".Amu is a new nurse at an amazing hospital but her over charming Boss,Ikuto is giving her more then she bargined for. There are somethings that cannot be helped.Lemon,R/R,Amuto
1. The Beginning

This story was picking up off of VanillaCreme after she dropped it. It was Originally Titled "Please Love Me".

This story is a mixture of her plot and my writting skills. It is still going in the same general direction as the original but, will be quite a bit different. I hope no one is too offended by my work. Thanks for reading.  
This work does have indicated ''forced sex''. It is not technically rape so therefore, I will not mark it as such.  
It is also rated for it's maturity level, sexual association, and sexual scenes. I warn you a head of time.  
But Please enjoy, I hope you like it.

**Amu: 20**

**Nagihiko:21**

**Tadase:21**

**Rima:20**

**Ikuto: 25**

**Kai:8**

* * *

Walking into a cascaded white wall surrounding, Amu drew in a breath. This was what her years of training had lead her to become. Finally she was a fully trained nurse at the hospital of her dreams.

_"Well hospital of my dreams is a little over board"_ Amu thought to herself, as she walked through the sliding glass door. It was just a regular hospital, nothing of real composure.

True, it was filled with sick people, and the smell of a senior care center but, it was welcoming to her. This is what she finally wanted to do. Help people.  
Not to mention getting a nurse job helped that dream progress.

She walked to the main counter, where a woman with dark bushy hair that looked like it was trying to escape her pony tail, was shuffling papers.

"A... excuse me" Amu's voice came out a bit huskier then she had liked. "I'm the new nurse, and I'm not sure..."  
The woman quickly looked up to her from the desk, with piercing green eyes that made her stop mid-sentence. Although the woman smiled, Amu was still a bit apprehensive to smile back.

Nerves were getting the best of her.  
"Oh! You're the new nurse?" The woman questioned, while her eyes began to search for something. Reaching into the dark abyss of her desk, the woman pulled out a clipboard. "Hinamori, Amu I presume?"  
Amu nodded in silence, while the woman proceeded to place the clipboard in front of her.  
"Please sign right here, ma'am," She said, pointing to a various location.

Amu took the pen and signed, not bothering to read what was on excited to start her first day.  
Writing quickly and franticly, Amu swallowed. She then placed the pen down on the clipboard as the woman pulled it away.

"Thank you. Now, you'll be under the care of Tsukiyomi Ikuto."  
The clerk pointed to her left and Amu smiled.

It was finally starting to set in. She was actually going to work for the first time in years.

* * *

Walking down the hall in a rather quick pace, Amu searched for Ikuto's room. She wasn't really sure where she was supposed to be going but, if he was her boss, she was sure he'd tell her what to do.  
She was more excited then nervous but, her nerves were showing more then her excitement.

"_That will have to change"_ Amu whispered to herself, as her search became more and more futile.

The place was gastly huge, and she was afraid is she looked down the hall too long, she would get vertigo from the length of it. With this in mind, she tried to keep her eyes on the wall, rather then ahead of her.

Ash she came to a couple of double doors in front of her, They opened quickly; startling her to react in a high pitched yelp .

"Ouch Amu! The doors are see threw for a reason!"  
Through her fright, Amu looked at the man in front of her who was holding some sort of clothing. Recognizing who it was, she bowed in apology.  
"I'm sorry Nagi."  
Laughing, the man just reached out a hand and patted her arm in comfort.  
"I understand! It's your first day at a new job! You must be somewhat nervous. I just didn't expect how much."

She liked Nagi from the moment she handed him her resume. He held a demeanor of care that most guys didn't. Even when he took her resume from her shaking hand, he smiled with delight. It was nice to see him again.  
As she lightly laughed at his joke, she noticed his expression change. Like a light bulb suddenly went off.

"Actually Amu," He started " I didn't think you'd be this early and I was just on my way to give the clerk your outfit but, since you're here," With one outstretched arm, he held out the white bundle that was draped over it. "Here you are!"

Smiling as he gave it to her, Amu placed it close to her chest."Thank you Nagi"  
He smiled his honest smile and nodded in her general direction before he started to walk away.  
"You're very welcome Amu! You're first patient is in room 130. Ikuto should be in shortly to speak with you. If you need anything else, let me know! I'll be around for the remainder of the morning."

Amu nodded, lightly waving as she watched him disappear around the corner, forgetting her whole reason when she bumped into him in the first place.

* * *

"_What. The. Crap._ "Was the first thing that Amu thought after she had slipped into the uniform.

The uniform was a tiny, white one-piece short dress, which buttoned in the front from the middle of her bust down to her waist. It frilled out from the buttons in a short, school girl kind of way. Up her legs was shimmery white panty hose. Her own white flat shoes filled in the rest.  
Admiring herself in the tiny bathroom mirror, she grumbled as she attached the last piece of her outfit. A small nurse cap with a thin red cross on it. Wincing as she pinned it in place, she felt her nerves turn into a frigid anger.  
Amu groaned in frustration. When she bent down, people could practically see her underwear!  
'_Stupid perverted hospital,'_ she thought. _'No wonder they accept young employees.'_  
As she turned one more time in the mirror; her name tag flashing in the light, another nurse walked in wearing a simple white scrubs uniform. She took one look at Amu and forced out a smile that was caught in-between laughter.  
She could see the other woman purse her lips together in hysteria.  
"You must belong to Dr. Tsukiyomi."  
No longer holding her composure in front of the judging woman, Amu just walked past her, anger flooding her veins.  
She could hear the woman laughing in the bathroom as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Amu trudged to room 130, trying to avoid the awkward glances of patients and other doctors alike as the ogled her up like some picture in play boy. She watched as the numbers on the room went higher.  
_"130-130-130_" She thought, waiting to find the right room.  
After a few moments, the room appeared in her vision. Walking over to the front of the room, she picked up the hospital chart, looking it over to find the subjects name on it.  
_'I hope my first patient isn't some old perverted man,_' she thought to herself as placed the chart back, pushing open the door.

"Hi!" a little boy's voice called out. Amu stared at the little boy. This was her patient? How cute!

"Hello," Amu replied, smiling sweetly at him. She adored little kids. "What's your name?"

The boy grinned up at her in happiness.  
"It's Kai!" he replied, flashing her all his pearly white teeth.

Amu grinned right back at him."It's nice to meet you Kai! My name is Amu, I'm going to help take care of you, okay!" She held out her hand to anticipation Kai high fived her, still plastered with the same smile.  
'_He's adorable,'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, Kai," a deep male voice rang out. Amu turned around to look at the intruder. She could feel her breath hike into the middle of her throat as she stared at him.  
He was tall, handsome and had midnight blue hair with matching eyes. His hair was slightly ruffled and he looked rather bored. He wore a simple white doctor's coat and he looked like he was around 25.

Kai immediately brightened. "Ah! Nii-Chan!"

Ikuto offered a tiny smile at the boy. "Kai," he said. "Been a good boy today?"

Kai nodded enthusiastically. "I have!" he exclaimed. Ikuto chuckled quietly as he ruffled the boy's hair. "I have something for you," he replied, taking a brown paper bag out of his coat pocket.

"What is it, what is it?" Kai asked, taking the bag and ripping it apart. The boys' eyes twinkled as he saw the object of desire.  
"Wow! It's the model airplane I wanted! Thanks, Nii-Chan!"

Ikuto smiled. "You're welcome." Proceeding to then he noticed Amu standing there, he looked towards her and grinned. She could feel him eyeing her us as everyone else did.

"I haven't seen you before," he said to her. "Are you new?"

Still a bit flustered from the outfit she was wearing she quickly spat "No shit, Sherlock."  
Amu finally finding her 'cool and spicy' mood that she had lost earlier in the day.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. His look hardening in confusion.

"Hmm," he mumbled while raising a hand to his face, stroking his chin.  
What a weird girl. Usually whenever a girl saw him, they'd swoon or flirt with him, even if they were taken. They turned into instant Sluts.

Ikuto then frowned. This girl had an attitude. Sure, she was cute, and his hands were aching to touch those curves that stood out in the tight nurse uniform she had on, but he couldn't now and he could feel her mood dulling his own.  
He would soon change that. Everyone would always change their minds.

Amu stood there looking bored as he had before. Sure, this man was undeniably hot, but she knew she had a boyfriend waiting for her. Tadase-kun. Her heart flipped in her chest as Amu almost swooned just thinking about the blonde.

Ikuto glanced at her. "Well, since you're new, I'll show you around."

"No thanks," she replied ignorantly, turning her back to him in one fluid motion.  
Suddenly with a quick pull, Amu could feel something snake around her waist.  
Ikuto laid his head on her shoulder, turning her bright red. "Are you by any chance Amu?" he asked her, his breathe hot on her neck.

Swallowing the shiver running down her spin she stuttered"Y-yes,"as she then attempted to remove his hand.  
Ikuto grinned in her shoulder, achieving another shiver to run down her back. Turning in his arms, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed with all of her force until he regrettably came off.

Pulling away from his prey, he adjusted his coat and looked at Kai, with a smile. The boy smiled in return.  
Fuming in anger, Amu turned towards the door once again, wanting to leave. She didn't sign up to be an object of obsession by everyone in the hospital.

"Well then, Amu. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Amu paused in mid stride. Her hand residing on the door handle.

"Technically you have to do everything I tell you to do , as I am your boss. This includes allowing me to show you around."  
Amu gaped at him. No way! This guy… was Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Then the contract she signed…

Ikuto smirked at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should close your mouth, sweetie. A fly might get into it. Unless…"

Amu could feel her eyes widen in horror as Ikuto leaned over her, licking the side of her to rid the sensation, she turn into him, in an attempt to get him to stop. She could then feel something warm against her mouth and intruding into her mouth. Without thinking, she bit down. Hard.

"Ewe! Nii-Chan! Amu-Chan!" Kai cried, covering his eyes with his small hands.

Ikuto immediately pulled away from her, holding his mouth in agonizing pain.  
"Owe!" He hissed at her, looking up at her. There was something that was drawing him to her but he couldn't figure out what it was with the hostile girl.

"Serves you right," Amu shot back at him. She didn't care who the hell her was. How dare he kiss her especially when she had a loving boyfriend at home  
"Hmm…?" Ikuto mumbled in his hand, wiggling his tongue in his mouth, trying to ease the pain of her bite. He watched her. A bit in confusion but a bit in curiosity. He could see that she still wasn't falling for it but, he knew that she eventually would. Every girl wanted to be with him and he knew it.  
'_Well then_,' he thought. '_I'll just have to make her like it."_

Straightening up, and moving his jaw around, still trying to ease the pain, she looked from Kai, then to her.  
"Well Amu, as you so inexcusable hurt your own boss, I think it's time you and I had a little chat,"  
Amu froze at Ikuto's words.  
"Let's go to my office, shall we?"His demur changed and his words were not a question.  
Not waiting for a reply, Ikuto grabbed her wrist before looking at Kai who was staring in childish confusion.  
"We'll be back in a while to check on you again, okay Kai?"  
Kai smiled at Ikuto, clapping his hands.  
"Okay, Nii-Chan!! Come back soon so we can play!"

Ikuto nodded with a smile before his eyes landed on Amu. His eyes were neither friendly nor angry for her.  
Knowing she would have to meet with him anyways, Amu sighed as Ikuto proceeded to drag her down the hallway into his office.

"Bye, Amu-Chan!" Kai called out to them although they were already gone.

* * *

Shutting the door, Ikuto let her go as he turned to fidget with the sign on the door

Amu gasped at her surroundings.

The room was _**huge.**_

There were a few couches and a simple desk in the corner but most of all, outside the luxurious large window held an ocean view that she felt drawn too.

Hearing a click from behind her, she was torn from her beautiful vision and forced to look at her boss who was leaning on the door. His arms crossed in irritation.  
Although he had been looking down, Ikuto looked up to her, a smirk rising to his face.

"There isn't a way out Amu-Chan so, lets talk."  
Frowning in return, Amu also crossed her arms knowing she would have to one way or another.  
Ikuto walked over to her and slipped his hand beside her face, and lightly grabbed her. His face moved down as he brushed her chin with his cheek, sliding his mouth up to her ear.

_"Why would you bite me? I was only trying to be nice."_  
Amu shivered again. He was not only arrogant but he was unbelievable prick.  
Flinching from the heat on her ear, she muttered.  
_"Because you deserved it."_  
Ikuto smirked at the girl, moving his hand down her shoulders to her waist before he grabbed tight again. Holding onto her tightly he moved himself so they were pressed together.  
This made Amu react as she tried to move her hands free from their position to push him away.  
_There isn't a way out, Amu-Chan,"_ He whispered in her ear.  
Amu swallowed, freezing for a moment...  
Ikuto could see she was thinking that over in her head. She was scared and it was cute.

Releasing her from his embrace, he watched as she stepped back from him, in confusion and in shock. She looked for an escape route and Ikuto just pleasantly folded his arms once more.  
Amu didn't run for the door. He was her boss and she knew he had more to say to her then just ask a question. Even though she knew that, she still moved closer to the door incase something should happened.

Looking at her as she moved from him, he ran up his hand through his hair. Sighing as he did so.  
Suddenly, he took off his coat and walked past her to the coat rack ;beside the door, hanging it as he adjusted his tie from his neck.

"Amu, we just can't be having that type of behavior in this hospital."

'That type of behavior!?' She thought in anger as he suggested that she had done something wrong.  
His back was still towards her as he was fidgeting with something.

"Behavior? "She questioned as anger filled her voice. "It's my first day and I'm supposed to let you kiss me? In front of a child no doubt?!"

She watched as Ikuto sighed once more as he leaned his head back, before turning to her. Finding herself gasping in deep horror she looked at Ikuto's open shirt as he came towards her.  
He walked quickly and diligently, before he wrapped his arms around her, positioning his head beside hers.  
"You're supposed to let me do a lot more then that,_ nurse."_  
He ran a hand down her back ushering her to move into him which in turn made Amu angry. He couldn't figure out why he felt such a need to touch her but even though he knew she would try to flee, he had to. He wanted to know why that this girl, out of the many he'd been with, was the only one able to reject him and that alone made him irritated.

"No," Amu stuttered. "You're my boss and nothing else!"  
Amu spun from his chest, trying to pull herself to the couch but was quickly pulled back into Ikuto's embrace.  
He held her to him. He didn't want to let go.  
"You know that I don't need to be." He whispered with such indulgence it made Amu sick.

"Is that why you pick out these horrific outfits?" She questioned, still wiggling from him as his arms tightened around her.  
She could hear a shifting in the air behind her as he slid down his hands from her waist to her hands. With a tight tension, Amu could feel something slip around her wrists, tying them together.  
Ikuto silenced her before she could usher out a word of question.

"I give these to all my nurses to tell them apart from the others. This is just another aspect of a _nurses_ job isn't it?" He let that linger over her a bit before he grabbed her wrists tied behind her and pushed her towards the desk.  
"You help your patients recover, don't you?"

Amu swallowed and began to try to move away. She was panicking knowing that her boss wanted more from her then just a talk. All she could think of was her boyfriend at home, waiting for her to get off her first day at work with remarkable stories to tell.  
This was _not_ something she thought off.

Ikuto reached up, and pulled her hair down and out of her pinned bun, discarding the hat to the floor in turn.

He pushed her again against the desk.  
"S-Stop it!" Amu cried, trying to loosen the tie. Her wrists were aching from the sudden pressure. Ikuto merely smirked at her again as he leaned over her body, pushing his own into her back.  
"_Tell me Amu_," He whispered as he ran a hand down her back to her bottom, squeezing it with intensity over her skirt. "Why I want you this bad"  
She stopped struggling for a moment. It sent an undeniable shiver of pleasure run through her although she had no idea why. She also had no idea why she couldn't answer it either. She felt that there was something odd about how she was trying to push him away but, was still acting calm in the light of what was going on.  
His mood seemed to change from arrogant to confusion, like he was trying to answer hi question himself.  
She could feel him suddenly shake his head as he ran his other hand down to her bottom, under her skirt, grabbing the very bottom of her butt, pulling it up and squeezing it in his hand. She whined in pain.

"Don't worry, Amu-Chan. I won't make you my own now. It's much too early."

Amu's eyes widened considerably. If he wasn't wanting to do something to her, then what was he doing.  
He retracted from her body and pulled her over so her back was spread against the desk. She shuttered as she tried to sit up but was pushed back into place.  
He placed a hand behind her head and ran the other down her side, sending up tingles.

Tadase sprung to Amu's mind as she tried to move up again to get away when she felt his hand snake down to her bottom again. She could see the look in Ikuto's eyes. One of longing and want drifting in and out of his calm faced demeanor.  
Even so, Amu struggled again

"Wait, Tsukiyomi what are you-mmph!" Ikuto's mouth crashed into hers, silencing her pleas. His mouth snaked into her mouth, enjoying her sweet taste. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, and her mouth was as soft and sweet as it looked. He hated the way his name sounded on her tongue. It reminded him of his past which he knew he wanted to get away from.  
Amu struggled against him, but her arms were tied. 'Tadase-kun,' she thought, as she tried to pull her mouth away. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other was holding her face still.

Amu suddenly perked up. She moved a leg, making sure it was positioned where she wanted it to be. Then she kneed him. As much as there was something captivating about Ikuto, she had to think of her boyfriend before anyone else and this situation was no excuse.  
Yes, she had kneed _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who had never in his life been rejected by a girl. Not that he's ever done this to anybody other than Amu.

Ikuto winced in pain, reluctantly pulling his mouth away. He saw Amu smirking in victory at him._ "Take that, pervert!"_ Until she saw him with that same devilish smirk. Amu could feel her body heat up in fear.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Ikuto said, getting up and winced. That really hurt. Ikuto took a step toward her. Amu, frozen in fear, was sitting on the desk. Ikuto walked over to her and slightly pulled her to him. He was standing against the desk, her legs parted on either side of him. Grinning mischievously, he began to unbutton her uniform. When it couldn't button down anymore, he pushed his hand into her top, undoing the bra, and using the tip of his fingers to play with sensitive center of her breast.

Feeling the sensation of pleasure and fear wash over her, she tried again to move from him, but he gripped her breast firmer, causing her to moan in pleasure.  
Trying to hold her composure together, Amu looked at him.  
"Tsukiyomi, you don't have to do this with me."She was more telling then she was denying. As much as she loved Tadase, there was something about him that she wanted and she couldn't deny it although she was trying.  
Ikuto looked at her, his gaze a blur when she realized he wasn't going to stop. That frightened her and she could feel herself begin to tear.  
"I want to stop." He said in what seemed like a growl as he bent down to his knees, reaching his hands behind her back and pulling her to him until his breast was in her mouth. He then began to suck.

"Ah! Stop it!" Amu cried, blushing, trying to get him out from between her legs. She could feel something hard and uncomfortable there that she wish she didn't.

"But why, _Amu_?" he purred, nipping at her sensitive spot.  
She squirmed under his embrace. As much as she knew she wanted this, she didn't want it all the same.

"Cause this is wrong, and you know it. Look I have a boyfriend at home and..."

She stopped as she felt her hand brush her underside sending a shiver up her chest.

"But, you're so wet… Don't you want me to continue? No one said you had to tell him." he pulled down her panty hose, taking her underwear as well. He began to touch her slowly. Amu cried out, her back arching against him.  
He couldn't stop himself. He wanted her so bad even he didn't know why. It was sudden but it felt right, and it made him more angered at himself for being so weak.  
"No. Tsukiyomi Please Stop," she whimpered. But it was true. She did want him to continue, even though she regretted it.  
'_What will Tadase think?_' She thought.  
Her body was getting hotter, and Ikuto was right. She knew she was wet.

Ikuto stifled a groan as he watched the pink haired girl in his arms. He wanted to make her his, so bad. Ikuto moved his hand, rubbing gently against her slit. Amu whimpered, her tiny form shaking. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he pulled her closer, standing so he could admire her eyes.

Feeling light tears run down her face, she could feel him wrap his mouth around hers.  
Ikuto inserted a finger gently, feeling her tightness closing in around him. Ikuto moaned quietly. He would have to take a cold shower after. Ikuto moved in and out of her, pleased when he heard her cry out every now and then, her face buried into his chest.

"Stop…" she choked out in a mixture of guilt and of pleasure.  
"Tadase…" she whimpered, as her eyes brimmed with more tears. Ikuto froze in mid stride. His mouth still lingering over the spots of her neck he was kissing.

"What?" He said aloud as he saw Amu shuffle in her spot.  
He heard Amu call out someone's name. Tadase? Who was that? Ikuto's brow furrowed. He felt something tugging at his chest.

_'Jealousy? No that's Impossible, she's just another nurse._' He thought in his mind.  
He could never be jealous. He never had been jealous.

Extracting his hand from inside her, he quickly pulled up her underwear and panty hose.  
Standing, Amu watched as her tears slowed as her buttoned her uniform back up. Flipping her over quickly, he untied her.  
"Ikuto?" She questioned him in utter confusion and in delight. He was letting her go.

"Just get out." He said, as he unlocked the door with a key from his pants; gently pushed her out the door. He'd never felt this feeling. It felt… _weird_.

* * *

Amu bit her lip, tears threatening to overflow. It sort of hurt, and she felt sore now that it was over. Touching her bruised lips, she staggered over to Nagi who was nearby, flipping through a patients chart.

"Amu-Chan? Oh god, what happened?" he asked, as he ran over to her, grabbing her into a hug. He could see that she was in pain.

"Nagi… I don't want to work here anymore," she said, sobbing into his shirt.

"W-What? Amu, it's your first day! Things will get better!" Amu just shook her head.

"I can't work here," she choked out. "Please Nagi."  
She felt guilty and ashamed. She had let Ikuto go so far without a fight, and she knew there was love waiting at home for her.

Nagi watched her with pity filled eyes. "Amu, you can't. Remember your contract? "  
Amu's tears welled up again.

"What about the contract?" she asked, holding back tears.

"You have to stay here for a period of at least a year; a minimum of 5 years is suggested. You signed it before you started work. Didn't you read it?" Nagi asked her, incredulous. Amu shook her head, numb. 1-5 years? She couldn't survive. Sinking down onto the floor with Nagi attached, she pulled her legs up in-between them and began to cry.

Nagi bit his lip. He wanted to help her, but a contract can't be broken. Sighing, he listened to her cry as he stroked her head.

From his window, Ikuto watched in silent irritation as he watched the purple haired boy stroke Amu.

_'How dare he touch her? She is mine!'_ He thought before he quickly snapped out of it, looking down at himself.  
'_No, she's not mine. What am I thinking?"_ He muttered before he walked out of his office, holding a clip board at his side. He fingers were clenched so hard, the whites of his knuckles showed. He wanted to find out who this 'Tadase' boy is. Stalking down the hall, he ignored the gasps and shrieks of girls all around him.


	2. Theres More To This Job, Dear

_**Due to the recent comments I've received I'd like to clear a few things up before I continue Writing.**_

_**#1. This story is suppose to be very VERY similar to 'Please Love Me.'. Even the chapters. Why? Because I cannot just continue to write where 'Please Love Me' left off. There is just no reasonable way to do that because I had no idea what Vanilla was trying to take the story. There was A LOT of cliff hangers in 'Please Love Me' That I could not combine into a good story plot. I'm sorry if that makes you upset but, the first 13 chapters will be very similar but, I promise that things will change .Reading the chapters and reviewing not only helps me but, it helps the creative process of this story.  
#2. I know the story was originally rated T. That was not on purpose.I was busy the other day and accidental somehow made the rating T instead of M. That is now changed.**_

_**#3. Please understand that I'm not only trying to make this story just as goo as the original (which WAS GOOD!!) but allow even more people to experience the story so please don't be too harsh with me,cause it hurts that other people are not that happy with my work and I'm really trying.**_

**_#4. Yes, I do have premission to continue this story. I really didn;t think people would be so offended to me re-doing it. I'm already getting distressed about doing a horrible job_**

_**That's it. Thanks for your time and thanks for the reviews. It made my heart glow.**_

**This story was picking up off of VanillaCreame after she dropped it. Nothings really changed but, it will be a bit different. I hope no one is too offended by my work. Thanks for reading.**

**Amu: 20**

**Nagihiko:21**

**Tadase:21**

**Rima:20**

**Ikuto: 25**

**Kai:8**

* * *

Feeling the jealousy pooling in his chest, Ikuto watched Amu for the rest of her day although, it was cut short when Nagi explained to the head nurse that she wasn't feeling well.  
As much as that was a lie as it was a truth, Ikuto still felt an inclination to watch her. Even after her shift was ended. The furry of feeling he felt burning in his chest pushed him past the boundaries he usually would set up with other nurses. His play never exceeded the hospital walls,or so, he still thought.

As fate would have it, Ikuto _'followed' _her home. At least that was his excuse anyway. It was more stalking then it was following, and some small part of him knew that but regrettable he pushed the thought away.

_'I just need to see where she lives.'_He thought to himself. And just like Nagi, That was more of a lie then it was truth.  
He also knew that it wasn't about just seeing where she lived. It was about seeing _her._  
Although he was too blind to realize it. He was following her, to just see her.

She had turned around a few times, probably hearing the pattering of his feet behind her in the calm afternoon but, she had pressed on. Her foot steps never quickened, and her stride remained calm. Although he hid from her, he was glad that she was at ease.  
Something banged in his chest.

Watching her round a gated fence, he paused and watched from a distance. He was just barely tall enough to see over the large fence but he didn't mind. Any closer and he would be seen and that was no his initial intention.  
He had to feel in control of the situation. Otherwise, he would act out in a way that he hadn't planned and Ikuto was full of plans.

Amu stood in the door way, the light of the fading day landing on her, as she pressed her hand to the door in a smooth knocking sound.  
Ikutos chest gave another bang.  
There was a moment, of unbearable silence, as both him and Amu waited for the door to open.

When there was no answer, Amu moved from the door, taking out a pink phone from her pocket, she seemed to move her fingers in a rhythmic movement. Most likely typing in a number.

Sighing in a feeling Ikuto could not describe, he looked away from her, leaning on the fence, running his hands through his hair.  
The jealousy he denied was heating in his chest as it started to disappear. No one was coming.

Or so he thought.

A smooth blue Hyundai car ran passed him, as he watched it pull into the driveway beside the pink headed girl who in turn looked up from her phone, to view the car.

Another Bang pulsed through Ikuto's chest.

The car door open,and Ikuto turned back too look over the fence to view who had caught Amu's attention.  
A man of thin composure with blond hair stepped out of the car.

With a shriek that could deafen men, Amu rushed over to the blond man and wrapped her thin pale arms around him in airtight hug.

Ikuto's chest gave a painful lurch . His teeth started to grind in his mouth as he felt anger start to flow through him. Although he had no idea why he felt such emotion, his hands began to shake as he felt the need to grab Amu and pull her too him. With great forced, he controlled himself and only watched as she embraced the other man.

The man let out a quaint laugh as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Amu,did you miss me that much?" The man proceeded to reach around,and stroke her cheek with a look in his eyes that made Ikuto grip the fence in pure hatred.  
With a light breathy noise, Amu continued to hug the man as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"You have **_no idea_**,Tadase."

_'No, he has no idea, Amu.'_ Ikuto whispered through gritted teeth. _'And neither do I.'  
_Jealousy rose up again in his painful chest.

With quick precision, the man known as Tadase squeezed Amu tight before he let her go from his embrace. He kissed her swiftly and quickly before he removed his hands entirely.  
Tadases' face grew grim, and it was then that Ikuto noticed the mans sparkling blue eyes. That only mad his anger worse.

"Whats wrong Tadase? "Amu questioned. Her voice was sweet music to Ikuto's ear's.

Tadase scratched his head in displeasure. "I only came by the house to grab my wallet. I have to head out again."

"Oh." Amu only nodded.

Tadase touched her shoulders as Amu's head lowered. "I'll be back soon, I promise. Then you can tell me all about your new job!"  
His expression turned enthusiastic as he ran a hand through her hair, before moving past her too the house door.

Amu grinned solemnly as he entered the house. "_**Yeah... My new job."  
**_  
Tadase never noticed sadness in her voice.

As quickly as Tadase entered the house, he was out of it. With on last sad look, Tadase kissed her, holding her in his arms. Pulling away he whispered,  
"Sorry, Amu-Chan, I have to go"

Amu looked sad, but nodded, flashing him a quick smile. After one last kiss and another hug,He got into his car and disappeared down the road. Amu sighed, and walked into her house.

After watching the entire exchanged Ikuto felt wounded. His chest burning with feelings he had never felt before, and the fury that has risen in him was enough to wound a typical man.

_'She looks so god-damn happy.'_ He thought. Looking up in the house he watched a light flick on.

"Why can't you look at me with that?" He breathed out before stepping away from the fence in grief. Shaking his head to rid any more thoughts, he looked once more at the small house that Amu was living in.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face, as thoughts raced through his mind. He walked away from the house, but not from her.

* * *

Amu regretted walking into the hospital again that day. Another day with more looks of filth as she walked past the other patients. Of course, as the day prior, the other nurses looked at her with a fake smile that was hiding a laugh.  
She hadn't learnt anything the previous day about her scheduling other then what Nagi had told her. She signed in at the front desk, and walked to room 130, knowing there was at least one boy in the world she could feel safe with.  
Little Kai.

She walked to the room, swiftly looking at the kids chart and smiled.  
When she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her she saw a happy bubbling child gazing up at her.

"Nee-Chan!" he greeted. Amu smiled back, trying to forget the dread she knew was coming.

"Hello Kai!" He beamed back, walking over to his bed and pulling up a seat. She reached out a hand and Kai grabbed it, shaking it in childish fun.

"Why are you happy Amu?" Kai asked, not noticing the hidden paranoia in Amu's body.

"Why, you ask?" She said while reaching up a finger to tap Kai's little nose. " Why, because it looks like you have been getting better since the last time I saw you! That's a great improvement Kai!"

Kai smiled for a second before his face returned grim features that made Amu's smile fade.

"Whats wrong?" Amu whispered as she leaned closer, noticing small tears appearing in the child's eyes.  
Kai sweetly sniffed, making Amu'sheart flipped in sadness as he reached up to wipe his eyes.

"Because," He began. "I won't see Iku-to anymore."  
He said his name so much adoration that Amu forgot that he was talking about the the man she was hoping to avoid all day and so far, she had.

As fate would have it, Amus luck would change quickly.  
The door slid open as the creature from her nightmares appeared in his elegant long white coat.  
He was quiet with her for the moment, as he approached Kai. When Kai noticed his knight in shining armour, he beamed and opened his arms to embrace Ikuto.

"Nii-Chan!"

Ikuto continued to ignore Amu as he reached over to Kai and gave the little boy a tight squeeze. Kai laughed as Ikuto patted the boys head before he finally landed his gaze on Amu.

"I'll talk to you in my office." His voice was neither sweet or sly. It was angry.

Amu frowned and stood up from her chair, facing him with enough force to make a grown man scared.  
"What makes you think I'm going to go there?" She snapped at him . Her own anger even scared her.

With a mundane expression, Ikuto turned to her again looking at her with angry eyes. Amu swore she could feel daggers ripping her apart.  
His look was an intense mixture of pain,and anger. It was if he was telling Amu that she was in greater danger then she thought.

He was gritting his teeth as he looked at her. There was a faint noise as his teeth ground together.

_**"You'll go because I asked you too."**_

Fearing him more then respecting him,Amu knew poking a angry bull would result in kill slower and more painful then anything you could imagine. With that in mind, Amu decided she would have to go to his office and wait.

Even as she left the room, she turned to look at him, and he gave her no time of day.

* * *

Amu paced in his office. Her hands twitched in a nervous rhythm as she walked to the right, would get to the wall, then turn to the left. The anger she saw piercing in Ikutos eyes scared her worse then what he had done before. The look was so intense ,she could still feel the daggers in her chest.  
Still, through her intense fear, she remained in his office, pacing to pass the time. Or pass her nerves.  
She kept waiting, for what seemed like eternity (or fifteen minutes) the door behind her opened and she froze. Her hands clasped together and against her chest as she turned to him. A sick fear taking over her.

He didn't look at her. Instead he went over to his desk and sat down. Leaning back in his chair as he left out a large sigh.

"So where did Tadase go yesterday?" He asked, still staring at the ceiling.

Amu blinked . Third times a charm as she raised an eyebrow, staring at his casual position.

"What exactly are you -"

"I said, Where did he go yesterday." Ikuto didn't give her the time to even ask the question. Let alone he didn't care. She had kissed another man other then himself and the burning sensation that was still left in his chest still ached as he talked to her. The image of Tadase embracing Amu repeated in his mind.

Still confused at what he was talking about, Amu tried to re think her previous day and answered honestly.  
"He went too work, what makes you ask?"

Ikuto spun his chair in a circle,still staring at the ceiling waiting for her too fill in the blanks.  
"For someone incredibly bright, you're incredibly slow." He added, still spinning.

Amu looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she tried to understand what he meant. Rattling inside her head she thought for a second before she began speaking.  
"He stopped at my house yesterday before he left for work. But how would you know tha-"

With one casual laid out foot, Ikuto stopped his spinning chair and looked at Amu as her eyes widened in shock.  
"You Stalked me Didn't you!" She yelled at him as her hands balled into fists. Her own furry taking over making her more confident then she should have been.

Ikuto rubbed the temples of his head when she started to yell. He already had a burning in his chest, he didn't need a headache.  
"_**''..you."**_He uttered with intensity. "I mealy watched you home. I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Amu shook her head as she began to walk toward him shaking her finger.

"No, no, no Tsukiyomi. You cannot just dismiss it like that."

"Really!?" Ikuto yelled at her, raising his head from it's position and looking directly at her. " Neither can you dismiss the fact that you called out another Man's name yesterday."

Amu shuttered at his words, and her confidence instantly fell.

_'So this is what it's like to fight with a spouse.'_Ikuto thought as he watched their anger both escalate to the point that they were yelling at each other. He wasn't sure if he was more angry with the fact she called out another name or, if he upset that he wasn't good enough to please her. Either way he couldn't excuse her behaviour, and he wouldn't excuse it either.

Gaining some inner strength, Amu glared at him with as much hurt as she could muster.

"Tadase is my boyfriend, and You had no right to touch me. Of all the people I know, you especially had no right."

Amu's boss stared at her with a sly look in his eye that frightened Amu more then the conversation.

"_Is that so?"_he whispered, placing his hands on the arm rests. "I wonder what he would do if he found out what we were doing together…" He stood up and walked towards her. Amu in turn began to move back.

"What are you talking about Tsukiyomi?" She whispered back, her eyes lowering as she watched him move to take off his coat.  
Backing up until she couldn't back up anymore, Amu fell on the coffee table in front of the couch, holding herself up with her hands.  
Suddenly her heart began to pound in an uncomfortable way. Not in fear but excitement.

Ikuto stopped just in front of her, hovering over her as he placed his coat on the empty space beside her. Her turned around suddenly and placing a head on his neck.

"Well,considering what we did yesterday... if Tadase just happened to find out.."

Amu swallowed hard as her breath caught in her chest. The ache in her chest stopped as she began to think of Tadase and his mournful face.  
"You wouldn't," she said, her voice trembling. She loved Tadase.

Ikuto turned around, in one swift swivel and looked at her.  
"What do you think?"

He leaned down to her and placed his hands on either side of her body, and looked at her with hungry eyes.  
Something suddenly flashed in his mind. He didn't know what it was but he swore she saw Amu's face but he pushed it away. He wanted to see her face in another expression.

Amu looked at him terrified as she reached up to his chest and pushed. "Stop- Tsukiyomi don't."

_"Now, now, Amu-Chan_," Ikuto said, breathing into her ear. "_Don't pretend like you didn't like what happened yesterday_."

Amu blushed as the feeling of want kicked in again. She had an overwhelming feeling to touch him suddenly, but she didn't act on it. Instead she used her emotion to force out her words.  
"I-I didn't like it! You forced yourself on to me and-"

"And you just moaned cause it was amazing "Ikuto said, smirking. A chilling bump in his chest made his breathing slow. He wanted her so badly. Again. Just like before. It was unexplainable, sudden and he needed it so bad.

Amu had no words for him and as Ikuto moved forward, he silenced any of the words she would have had with a kiss.

Amu pulled her lips away and started to push him.  
**"Stop!"**

Ikuto wrapped his arm around the smaller form of her back as he pulled her into his chest. Amu's arms gave way from the sudden pressure of Ikuto's body. Ikuto's chest heated up as his want grew deeper but even knowing he could take her he only wrapped his arms tightly around,burying his head in her hair.  
'_Strawberries,'_ he thought dreamily as he started to drift to a sleep.

He had been up the previous night, thinking of her but he refused to even tell her that and admit that he was interested in her in more then just a sexual way. He was a play boy and he couldn't hurt his reputation. Especially when it was the second day of meeting her.

Still the sense of needing to touch her, bothered him.

Amu watched him in shock as her heart beat sped was frozen in place and she stayed that way.  
_'He's not going to touch me?'_

Not having the strength to push him off,Amu had no choice but to lay their , uncomfortable in Ikuto's arms as he slept on her. Apparently, she was his pillow.

Nervous about how he would react, Amu whispered his name. She hoped he would get off her.

'Just a bit longer." Her murmured in her chest, hazy as he slept.  
It was moments like these that for a split second, Amu swore she could see Ikuto's heart beating.

_'So warm,'_Amu thought, as she could feel a tension of sleep wash over her. Even though she wasn't suppose to, Amu did close her eyes.

"Just five minutes would do me good."

* * *

Light entered Amu's eyes as the light above her turned on. She blinked, waving her hand in front of her face to try and rid her eyes of the light. When her attempts became futile, she tried to sit up and couldn't.

Shrieking, Amu stared down at Ikuto, who was partly drooling on her top. Although she felt a jolt of energy running through her, she was trying to act calmly. She circled ideas in her head, unsure of what, how, or why she was there. And more important, what time it was. Her eyes searched the room, and landed upon a clock.  
" 10:36" He muttered.  
_'I've only been asleep an hour.'  
_  
Her second problem was recapping what happened. She tried not to panic but she could feel her heart beat quicken.  
_"Did we have sex?"_She moved her legs. When she felt no pain she sighed in relief.  
_"Thank god!"  
_Too groggy to remember anything Amu just pushed it aside. The table was had made a indent on her skin which was starting to extremely hurt as she didn't move and that was a more pressing issue then why she was there. Since she knew they didn't have sex, she could basically mark every idea in her head off her imaginary list.

Now to rid the last problem at hand that was laying on her, Drooling.

"Hey… Ikuto… wake up." Amu shook him slightly. She couldn't get up due to his arms still wrapped tightly around her which not only hurt, but it was cutting off her circulation.  
She tried again. "Ikuto… hey… come on… I have to get to work," Amu said, shaking him harder.  
Ikuto moaned in a grimly voice as his hands tightened around Amu.

The pain finally getting to her she tilted her head to his ear and whispered.  
"Tsukiyomi"  
"Mmm… Amu…" Ikuto mumbled as he moved a little on her in his sleep.

Screaming with as much intensity as she could with her head bent to his ear she said_**,  
"You Stupid Doctor Get The Hell Off ME!"**_In one serious jolt, Ikuto pulled himself from her, falling to his knees and held his head in pure agony.

"Dammit, woman! And I was having a good dream too!" Ikuto growled, glaring at Amu.

Amu stretched her arms happily, ignoring his cries of pain. Her arms and legs were finally free and with that ambition, she stood up. With one hand she straightened her outfit and with the other, she picked up a pillow from the couch behind her to wipe off the drool from her outfit.

Still holding his head in pain, Amu stood over him quite pleased with herself.  
"I wonder what kind of sick dream a person like you would have."

Looking up with tired red eyes he still smirked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, reaching for her. Amu just stepped out of the way

"Your leaving?"Ikuto whined as he watched her walk to the door. He was pouting like a hurt kitten. Amu restrained herself from running over and cuddling him, going to the door instead. When she didn't answer , Ikuto ran up to her, partly stumbling and grabbed her, partly falling into the wall.

Amu tried to glare at him although, being pressed against a wall; it was extremely hard.  
"Kai is waiting for me," she told him as she ripped his arms away from her body.

Ikuto faked a hurt look.  
"You would choose an 8 year old over me?" he asked, looking up at her with large, hurt eyes.

Grinning with ambition, Amu nodded.  
"He's my patient. And yes, I would much rather spend an entire day with Kai then you," she shot back. "Now get out of my way I'm already late on my second day. If I get fired I'm going to be pissed."

Ikuto laughed a little as he stepped back.  
"I bet you that I'm a hell of a lot better than Kai you know. Seeing as I've actually gone through puberty."  
Amu faked a noise of throwing up as she looked at him, moving once more to the door.

"You're such a disgusting pervert. Who said I only wanted men for sexual desires in the first place?"  
Ikuto smirked as he raised his hands in defence.

"Sure , sure Amu,you're probably right."

"Good" She quickly snapped back as she turned the door knob.

"But answer me this Amu," Amu just turned to look at him as she stopped mid turn. "Is that Tadase boy good in bed?" he asked her shamelessly

Appalled Amu looked at him stunned. "I wouldn't know! I'm not dating him for sex!" She was red in the face as a blush broke out on her cheeks.  
She had never had sex with anyone before even Tadase . Mostly for the fact that Tadase never seemed turned on or he pull away when things got hot as he blushed like a mad man.

"Obviously,he's not good then!" Ikuto meowed to her as he stepped closer to her again.

Amu pushed him. "Fuck off Tsukiyomi".

"Come on, Amu," he purred, watching her squirm. "I'm sure I can make you feel good."

Amu wouldn't deny it. Not because she wanted to sleep with him but for the pure innocent fact that, he probably would. She had never been with anyone so how was she to know who would and wouldn't make her feel good. But as she contemplated that though Amu blushed and let goof the door knob as she tried to cool her cheeks down.

That was a mistake.

Ikuto came closer to her . With that pure horror upon her she tried to reach for the door handle again.

"Stay away from m-" she started to shrieked, closing her eyes in terror as she waited for the impact. When it never came, she opened her eyes and Ikuto's midnight eyes were staring right back.

"Wah!" she cried out, immediately pushing him.  
He winced as he could feel his head ache slowly coming back but still, he grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her to him.

"Can't you just give me a chance, Amu?" he asked her, his eyes piercing into hers. Amu couldn't stop staring. His mouth was getting closer to hers, and his eyes were slowly drifting closed. Amu watched as his lips came closer. Just when they were about to meet, Amu turned, his lips coming in contact with her cheek. Ikuto frowned, pulling away.

Ikuto whined very softly  
"I want a kiss."

"Yeah and I want to get to work but that's not happening either." Snapping a response back. Tadase was flashing across her mind and that was that she could think about she didn't want to cheat on him. He was so good to her, she needed him in her life.

"But Amu."he whined again

"No." she responded, reaching for the handle once more.

He leaned down to her and whispered "Amu" into her ear that is sent shivers down her spine.

Looking at him in swift anger she muttered,"I told you, no…"

"Amu," he repeated, reaching towards her. Amu moved to the side and out of his reach.

"Stop it Tsukiyomi" she demanded, glaring at him. "I have a boyfriend."

"Break up with him." He said, returning her glare. Reached out again he grabbed the side of her body and pushed himself on her. In a gently movement, he licked up her neck and nibbled on the lower part of her ear. He could feel her shiver under him. His chest lurched again as his need suddenly got worse.  
"_Tsukiyomi"_ She whispered lightly.

The hand on her body drifted down to her bottom, firmly grabbing and lifting it. Amu let out a light yelp that allowed him to slid the same hand down further and lift it up to his waist. He pressed into her and he heard her breath hitch.  
Or was it his own?  
He kissed her ear gently as he started moving into her in a slow steady pace. Making the door give a light '_thump'_every time he pushed in. He could hear very thin mews coming from her which made him start to push harder, He gripped her leg tighter to him in the process.  
With his other hand resting above her head ; his mouth searched for hers, and when it found it, he heard her spit out sickening words.

"I'm not going to break up with Tadase!" she yelled, in irritated anger as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him with a strong force that he actually let go. "Why would I do that?"

Ikuto could feel his need straining his body and he couldn't help but try to reach out to her again. She kicked his shin swiftly,hoping to cause him pain.

"You can't make me leave him!" Amu screamed, standing in a defence stance.  
Ikuto glared at her, holding his leg from her kick.

"No, but I can make him leave you!" His own tone matching hers. "If he had any knowledge of what we did in this office he would leave you. Do you want me to tell him?"  
God he wanted her so bad. Why the hell did she push him away?

Amu huffed at him as she clenched one hand into a fist. He made her so angry and she hated him for that. More hatred then what he had done before to her.

"You have no right to do that, and don't have the balls to either!"

No Ikuto huffed  
"No Balls Amu?," That just made him more angry." You wanna bet that I will tell him ? Just because you can't? You can trick yourself all you want Amu but if you won't tell him, I will!"

"You won't Tsyumoi, and neither will I."  
Ikuto grabbed his head in frustration as he spun around in furry before he left go of his hair and looked at her.

" **_For fuck sakes Amu! Why do you call me by that fucking name? It makes me so damn angry_**!" Ikuto was starting to loose wouldn't call him by his first name ever and that bothered him to the core.  
He wanted her so bad but no matter how he approached her,she would push him away. A sharp pain rose in his chest and he fighted it back.

_'She's just another nurse.'_

Glaring at her ,he pointed an accusing finger at her.  
"You know, Amu, I won't stop at anything to make you mine," he told her. There was this undeniable feeling he kept getting ever since she walked in the door on her first day yesterday. A insane feeling of need. It kept appearing and he hated it. He absolutely hated it and if he wanted it so bad, he _**was **_going to get it. There was no other way to go about it.

Amu quickly pulled herself together after that back lashed.  
She growled at him "I'll _**never **_be yours."

He looked at her and smirked in such a sickening manor, it made even him feel dirty.  
"We'll just have to see about that Amu."  
He walked to his office door, and opened it and ushered a hand to the door. "Be here after your shift is over and that's not a question. It's an order"

Amu glared at him, before she straightened up, radiating confidence. As she adjusted her little nurse hat, she walked calmly over to him before she flashed him a death glare as she proceeded to walk out the door.  
Just before she was out, Ikuto grabbed her bottom with a force that it made her jump. He bit his lip in attraction, feeling a inhuman like need fill him again.

Amu looked over her shoulder. "Tsukiyomi, your such a pervert!"

Ikuto smirked, watching her run down the hallway. "See you soon, Amu," he murmured quietly before closing the door to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys. Something Weird is really going on and I can't talk about it here.

For information, please e-mail me at:

Cainby at hotmail dot com we'll talk then.  
When e-mailling please let me know your FanFiction Name.

Like I said, There is something REALLY weird going on.

Thanks for the understanding guys

-Const


End file.
